In many contexts, it is desirable to be able to displace or advance various types of implements and, at the same time, to be able to steer and turn the implements in small spaces and with small turning radii. However, prior art apparatuses for this purpose suffer from many drawbacks which limit their applicability. The prior art apparatuses are often of extremely complicated design and construction, which entails high manufacturing costs and high running and maintenance costs. Moreover, because of their complicated nature, prior art apparatuses suffer from a certain degree of unreliability. A further express wish in this art is that the total vehicle, including the apparatus for displacement or advancement in combination with the implement or implements, must be readily adaptable to the substrate or ground over which it is driven and, as it were, absorb possible unevenness in the terrain without limiting the efficiency or terrain index of the implement or implements.